Titans, Fabrays and Snixx
by Nezumichii
Summary: Brittany Pierce et Noah Puckerman sont deux agents de la Brigade des Stup' qui devront intégrer les rangs des plus grands gangs de Lima Heights Adjacent pour démanteler tout un réseau de drogues, trafiques d'humains, et plus encore. Aider de Mike Chang, un employé du FBI, ils confronteront une famille de mafieux, un gang de tueurs-à-gages, et la mystérieuse Snix. FABERRY/BRITTANA
1. LE CHIEN MORT SUR TA TÊTE

**CHAPITRE 1: LE CHIEN MORT SUR TA TÊTE**

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction que je suis fière de vous présenter. Je n'ais qu'un niveau de 5ème-4ème, donc ne m'en voulait pas des fautes d'orthographes/conjugaison ; c'est la faute de mon prof de Français qui passait son temps à nous parler d'Histoire-Géo. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les bureaux étaient remplis en ce mardi matin, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

J'essayais de franchir la masse de personnes pour atteindre mon espace et me siroter un bon chocolat chaud avec des cronûts avant de commencer une longue journée de boulot mais, pour mon grand désespoir, je fus interrompu avant d'avaler une première gorgée du liquide chaud entre mes mains par un gars baraqué avec une horrible crête sur la tête ressemblant à un rat mort. Noah Puckerman. Je lui fis un sourire avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

–Alors Pierce, on partage pas ?

–Si c'est pour que tu me voles tous les restes de ma boîte de pâtisseries, non merci Pucky.

Une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux bruns avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire qui me contamina. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour me piquer un cronût glacé à la fraise.

–Eh !, m'exclame-je.

Il le dégusta lentement devant mes yeux pour me faire jalouser. Quand il eut fini il me lança un sourire victorieux devant ma tête que j'imagine boudeuse.

–Puckerman, ramène tes fesses et celles de Blondie ici, tout de suite!, cria Sue Sylvester, notre supérieure, de l'autre bout du bâtiment avec une voix tonitruante.

Puck me regarda avec une moue légèrement coupable.

–Désolé, elle m'avait envoyer pour t'emmener à son bureau, tu vas sûrement te faire engueuler à cause de moi.

–C'est pas grave Puck, c'est pas comme si c'était l'apocalypse.

Je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue gauche avant que nous nous mettions en route vers le QG de Madame Sylvester.

Arriver devant la porte de son antre nous hésitâmes à annoncer notre présence pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant d'être rappeler par la voix émanant de la pièce devant nous qui nous força à entrer avec une légère appréhension.

–Asseyez-vous, dit Sue en nous présentant deux sièges en face de son bureau d'un geste las de la main.

Cette dernière arborait sur son visage un air extrêmement sérieux qui nous fit paniquer Puck et moi ; pensant que nous allions nous faire virer.

–Si je vous ai convoquer dans mon bureau aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncez quelque chose d'important.

Elle fit une pause pour nous observer minutieusement tous les deux et s'apprêta à reprendre parole mais se fit interrompre par mon collègue.

–S'il vous plaît, nous virer pas ! OK, on fait des erreurs mais on est les meilleurs de votre brigade, et...

Elle le regarda comme si c'était un monstre, avec une grimace d'homme obèse constipé plaqué sur sa face. Elle se leva ensuite lentement de son fauteuil et mit une énorme claque sur l'un des cotés rasés de la tête de Puck qui émit un cri aigu à l'impact. Madame Sylvester se rassit calmement, comme si rien ne venait de se passer pendant que moi je tentais de cacher mes rires moqueurs dans mes mains devant le regard assassin de mon ami.

–Pourquoi vous m'avez frapper?

–Parce que le chien crevé sur ta tête te rends de plus en plus bête.

–Je comprends pas, interviens-je.

–C'est parce que les poils blonds sur ta tête empêchent tes neurones de fonctionner, Blondie.

–Je comprends pas, répète-je avec plus d'incompréhension dans la voix.

La femme blonde aux cheveux court en face de moi soupira lourdement et recommença à parler en ignorant ma dernière remarque.

–Bref si vous êtes là c'est, justement, parce que vous êtes mes meilleures éléments. J'ai une mission à vous donnez, à exécuter en priorité.

Une mission urgente que seuls Noah et moi pouvions mener à bien ? Sylvester venait d'attiser ma curiosité avec ce dossier.

–Et à propos du gang que nous devions neutraliser ?, demanda le seul homme de la pièce. Il est trop dangereux pour ne pas s'en occuper.

J'acquiesçais devant ses propos, me demandant la même chose, et Sylvester répondit à nos questionnements.

–Ce dossier est mêlé à votre cible initial et est encore plus intéressant. De toutes façons vous êtes obliger de mener à bien cette mission.

Cette histoire m'intriguait et ce mystère qui y tournait autour me donner envie d'en savoir plus. C'était certainement une grosse affaire excitante et super dangereuse. Donc, sans prévenir, je mis fin à la conversation en me levant de ma chaise et présenta ma main à Sylvester avec un sourire avant de m'exprimer.

–Puckerman et moi attendrons les ordres de missions sur nos bureaux. Devrions nous préparez nos affaires pour une longue période ?

Notre Cheftaine se leva également, ainsi que Puck, et me serra la main avant d'afficher un petit sourire sadique et de me répondre.

–C'est une mission d'infiltration dans un des gangs dominants de Lima Heights Adjacent, donc je pense qu'au moins cinq mois seront nécessaires. Préparez-vous car dans moins d'une semaine vous dégagez. Sur ce, sortez de ma salle des trophées.

Nous sortions après avoir adresser un au-revoir à notre supérieure, un sourire aux lèvres.

–Alors, belle blonde aux yeux bleus, impatiente ?

–Carrément ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un truc un minimum passionnant, et là, vu le sérieux de M'dame Sylvester, je suis sûr que ça va être du lourd.

On se dirigea vers la cafêt' du bâtiment pour se chercher une boisson pour, ensuite, pouvoir étudier calmement le dossier de notre nouvelle affaire ensemble.

Je sentais que je n'allais nullement m'ennuyer et j'étais impatiente d'être sur le terrain avec Noah comme coéquipier qui devait sûrement être dans le même état que moi. Rien que l'idée d'intègrement dans un gang faisait bouillonner mon sang. Il me tarde d'y être parce que je vais tous les exploser.

* * *

_Alors vous avez apprécier ? Parce que moi je me suis fait un peu chier à taper sur le clavier de mon ordi avec deux doigts légèrement brûler. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. A la prochaine !_


	2. TON NEZ VA TOMBER, VOLDY

**CHAPITRE 2: TON NEZ VA TOMBER, VOLDY**

_Eh, je vous ai manqué ? j'espère que oui. Je vais répondre à une Guest et il se pourrait que ça spoil un peu (beaucoup ?) au niveau des couples._

_**Lisa418: **Vu que Mike va être plutôt important j'vais sans doute intégrer Tina à tous sa. Après j'pense mettre deux triangles amoureux, un centré sur Kurt et l'autre... J'n'en dis pas plus ce serait tricher :P Et je pense déjà à l'histoire du Faberry qui n'apparaîtra pas de suite. Il y aura aussi du Quintana Friendship et du Pezberry rivals._

_**L.I.E: **Merci, je vais essayer de m'améliorer.  
_

* * *

Puck et moi venions de nous installer à mon bureau, smoothies aux pattes,- arôme banane pour moi et abricot pour l'iroquois- en attendant avec impatience les détails de notre affaire.

Puck soupira et regarda son poignet droit où y trônnait une belle _Rolex _que lui avait donner son père dans sa jeunesse.

–Alors ?, demande-je.

–Quinze secondes de plus que la dernière fois.

Je ricana devant le ton sarcastique qu'il employa pour me répondre avant de descendre d'une traite la boisson fraîche que je tenait de ma main droite sous le regard surprit de mon collègue.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers l'escalier de l'Aile Ouest du bâtiment avant de me retourner et de lui répondre.

–Je vais chercher Becky-Vache-Pourrie, puisque qu'elle ne daigne même pas se montrer.

–A même temps avec sa face...

Un sourire tous sauf innocent se plaqua sur son visage, et je crus même voir des petites cornes diaboliques poussé de son mohawk.

–Pas de bêtises, le préviens-je.

–Je serais sage comme une image.

On prit donc l'escalier pour nous rendre au deuxième étage où l'on vit Becky Jackson, l'assistante attitrée de Sue Sylvester, alias Peau de Vache, un café à la main, entrain de glousser comme une dinde avec trois femmes de la criminelle.

Je manifesta ma présence en raclant ma gorge fortement pour que Becky m'entende et se retourne pour se retrouver face à moi. Quand elle vit la tête de la personne qui osait la déranger elle afficha un air mi-ennuyé, mi-agacé qui devait sûrement me prévenir qu'elle n'allait pas lésiner avec les insultes de garces.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luna Lovegood ?

Les trois femmes botoxées derrière Peau de Vache qui n'avaient pas donner signes de vies jusque là se mirent à pouffe en chœur, ce qui était horrible à entendre pour mes pauvres petites oreilles. Mais j'étais quand même contente qu'on me compare à la génialissime incomprise de Serdaigle. Finalement elle m'a dit un truc sympa.

–Merci, dis-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Elles re-rigolèrent sans que je ne saches pourquoi et Puck s'avança, menaçant, vers Jackson. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se marrer lui.

–Bon Voldemort, maintenant tu vas gentiment nous dire où est ce putain de dossier que tu devais nous apporter avant que je te fasses ta fête !

Je ne savais pas qu'autant de personnes ici était fan de _Harry Potter_. C'est génial on va pouvoir se faire des soirées HP ! Enfin, sans Becky vu que, d'après Noah, elle serait Voldemort et je n'ai pas vachement envie de vivre la Bataille de Poudlard en direct.

Becky-Voldemort souffla avant de nous montrez une pièce où un tas d'appareils électroniques (fax, photocopieuses, scanners...) étaient entreposés. Un petit post-it violet collait la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

–Allez le lire, vous me foutterez peut-être la paix, dit-elle dédaigneusement.

–Et pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ?

–Parce que j'en ai marre de parler aux losers, Blondie.

Pucky grogna face à la façon que Voldemort avait de nous snober et on se dirigea vers la salle précédemment indiquer non sans envoyer un dernier « Fais gaffe à ton nez, il va tomber, Face de Serpent » de ma part avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre mon coéquipier devant la porte de bois légèrement coloré du petit papier fluo.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–Tous a grillé hier soir, c'est la panne, la maintenance s'en occupe. Donc va falloir tous faire à la main, c'est casse-couille.

–Direction le Service des Archives !

Cette fois on prit l'ascenseur à ma droite, juste à coté de la salle où nous nous trouvions, pour nous arrêter au premier sous-sol. Une fois à destination on se rendit à l'accueil pour demander l'accès à notre dossier à la secrétaire qui nous demanda de remplir une longue fiche d'information pour pouvoir le retirer des archives.

On mit au moins quarante-cinq minutes à remplir ce stupide papier avant de retourner voir la jeune rousse qui occupait le poste de secrétaire/standardiste de ce service. Je lui tendis la feuille en souriant avant qu'il ne s'estompe en entendant une phrase qui m'irrita sortir de ses belles lèvres.

–Il va vous falloir le tampon de la chèfe.

Je soupire lourdement à l'entente de ses mots ; encore des heures d'attentes.

–Désolé mais c'est le règlement, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous auriez déjà votre dossier en main.

Cette dernière phrase raviva un sourire sur mon visage avant que je ne la remercie.

–De-rien, Agent Pierce.

–Et vous êtes, Mademoiselle... ?

–Eller. Jessica Eller.

–Britt' arrête de la draguer et ramène toi, nous interrompit Noah.

–On se voit tout à l'heure Mademoiselle Eller.

–Je ne bougerais pas de ma place en vous attendant.

On repartit donc en direction du bureau de Sylvester en grommelant des insultes contre ce système idiot qui nous faisait perdre énormément de temps.

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau de notre supérieure on passa par celui de sa secrétaire pour s'informer de la disponibilité de Sylvester. Apparemment cette dernière se trouvait en pleine réunion et il nous fallait donc patienter dans la mini salle d'attente de quatre chaises en face de la pièce la sortie de l'entrevu de Madame Sylvester.

Je m'assoupis au bout de cinquante minutes à cause du temps d'attente trop long et fus réveiller trente minutes plus tard par un Noah plus qu'ennuyé. Il me tendit du café pour m'aider à me réveiller avant que l'on se redirige vers l'entrée du QG Sylvester.

–Sa réunion s'est terminée il y a dix minutes, on peut y aller, m'annonce Noah.

J'acquiesce et pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce après avoir taper.

–Que voulez-vous, Starsky et Hutch ?, demande Sue en nous voyant entrer.

–Que vous tamponnez cette maudite autorisation, répond Puck.

–C'est vrai que les fax et les imprimantes sont HS, vous avez du en baver.

Son sourire super sadique m'indique qu'elle était au courant de tous ça et qu'elle avait du bien se marrer en se disant qu'on était entrain de galérer pendant qu'elle profitait de la clim de son bureau.

–Bonne journée.

On sortit sans attendre sa réponse pour faire de nouveau un voyage qui nous ramena à la charmante Jessica. Elle devait être le seul point positif de ces trois dernières heures.

Je pris les dossiers- et le numéro de téléphone de la belle rousse- et sortis en compagnie d'un Puckerman exaspéré de ma drague constante envers la gente féminine. On se dirigea ensemble au rez-de-chaussé pour sortir de l'immeuble et se rendre au BreadSticks au bout de la rue.

On mangea dans la bonne humeur avant de prendre notre après-midi pour nous faire plaisir avant notre futur périple. Je voulais rigoler un peu avant de faire face au monde sombre des bas-quartiers.

Je pense inviter Jessica en rendez-vous avant de sortir de mon petit monde paisible ; histoire de profiter un max du Paradis avant d'attérir en Enfer.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que j'adore Harry Potter. Même si je n'ai lu que La Chambre des Secrets ; que je ne me souvienne plus de L'ordre du Phoenix et du Prince de Sang-mêlé ; et que j'ai raté la première parti Des Reliques de la Mort._

_Je sais, pour une fan de HP je crains mais tout le monde perd des partis de sa mémoire à cause des années (Alzheimer ?). _

_Bref, je vous dis à demain pour la suite. Passez une bonne journée !_


	3. PIGEON EST INSCRIT SUR TON FRONT

**CHAPITRE 3: PIGEON EST INSCRIT SUR TON FRONT**

_Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne vous décevra pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vive Luna ! Moi je vais dormir._

* * *

J'ai appris qu'il ne nous restait que quatre jours à Puck et moi pour préparer notre départ. D'après moi, ce sera largement suffisant pour faire mes au revoirs à mes parents et mon petit-frère. J'étais plutôt solitaire, seuls mes coups d'un soirs pouvaient avoir l'honneur de partager ma compagnie pendant plus d'une soirée. Enfin ça c'était avant que je ne rencontre mon meilleur pote, le Puckzilla.

Aujourd'hui est consacré à l'amusement, donc pas de prise de tête pendant cette première journée de congé. Je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile à exécuter comme consigne.

En rigolant je mis à l'arrêt ma _cadillac _flamboyante devant la maison de la famille Puckerman. En entendant les crissements des pneus de ma voiture, une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années sortit de la bâtisse pour venir me saluer avec une accolade juste après être sortis de mon engin à quatre roues. Je lui caressa affectueusement la tête avant de la mettre sur mon dos comme un sac de patates et de me diriger vers le perron d'entrée de la maison.

–Lâche moi, dit-elle, euphorique.

–Hors de question Naomie.

Mais Puck me stoppa bien vite en prenant _sa _princesse juive dans ses bras. Quel frère poule celui-la.

–Pose moi au sol grand-frère !

–Pas de problème mon bébé juif.

Je ricana à l'entente du surnom que devait se coltiner Naomie, ce qui me valu un regard noir de l'homme de la famille.

Je décida alors d'imposer un sujet de conversation et de détourner l'attention de ma personne pour ne pas me faire tuer par le regard assassin du grand-frère trop protecteur.

–Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ?

Un énorme sourire méga-watts se dessina sur son visage à ma question. Je fus soulager de ne pas m'avoir prit les foudres d'un membre de la famille Pucky.

–Aujourd'hui c'est casinos et bars remplis de personnes prêtent à s'éclater toute la nuit !

–Une soirée débauche ?, demande-je.

–Une soirée débauche !, confirme-t-il.

Avant de me dévergonder un maximum dans une soirée ultra alcoolisée je décide quand même d'aller adresser un bonjour à la mère de Puck et Naomie.

J'ai toujours admiré Madame Puckerman pour avoir été obliger d'élever un enfant de six ans seule après l'abandon de l'homme- si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi- qu'elle aimait en étant aussi enceinte. Beaucoup de femmes ne l'aurait pas supporter.

C'est donc dans ses bras qu'elle me fit une énième fois la réflexion de ne pas l'appeler Madame Puckerman. Pas à cause du nom qu'elle a hérité de son mari, non, seulement parce que ça la vieillissait. Madame Puck faisait toujours ressortir un peu plus mon côté enfantin, comme la mamie gâteau que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir.

Après toutes ces familiarités et un bisou de Naomie, Puck et moi nous mettions enfin en route vers le casino/bar de strip-tease le plus fréquenté de la ville à bord de son _4x4_ noir.

–On va fêter un enterrement de vie de garçon, où quoi ?

–Presque. On va enterrer notre vie d'ennui très chiante et commencer à entrer dans la peau du personnage.

Apparemment par « entrer dans la peau du personnage » Puck voulait dire se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à avoir une tête de cul puisqu'en ce moment même il en arborait une.

Nous étions en pleine partie de Bataille, s'excitant comme des fous et misant à coups de six cents dollars et perdant plus de la moitié de ces dernières. Et avec d'énormes sourires Noah continuait de miser tous son argent dans la très noble cause qu'était de renflouer les caisses déjà bien remplis de ce casino avec le mot « Pigeon » s'inscrivant sur son front.

Pour ne pas qu'il pleure le lendemain en constatant l'énorme trou dans son porte-feuille, je décida de l'emmener dans la partie strip-tease de la boîte. Il y aura toujours un trou dans son porte-feuille mais moins conséquent.

Je lui paye une danse privée avec une petite brunette en corset pour qu'il puisse décuver tranquillement et en bonne compagnie et qu'on s'en aille ensuite. Je sors par la porte de derrière pour me griller une cigarette en attendant le retour de mon ami et me sortir cette odeur d'alcool de la tête. Une cigarette. Puis deux. Et finalement cinq.

Je voulais retrouver des idées claires quand Puck reviendrait , et ces tubes de nicotines m'aidaient à garder les pieds sur Terre. Même si ça ne devait pas être bien conseiller avec l'alcool.

Je jetais encore une fois le mégot de la cigarette que je venais de finir sur le bitume crasseux de la ruelle où je me tenais.

Je resserra mon blouson en cuir autour de mon corps car la température ambiante baissée de minutes en minutes. Je maudis silencieusement Puckerman pour me faire attendre si longtemps.

Je commençais à claquer des dents en inventant quelques remarques sarcastiques à lui lancer lorsqu'il me rejoindra mais tous ce qui sortait de mon cerveau était « Écureuil empaillé », ce qui n'était pas fameux.

J'entendis une porte claquer à quelques mètres de ma position, et une crête iroquoise apparu dans mon champs de vision .

–Désolé de l'attente, s'excuse-t-il. Tu es prête pou-

_–Au secours !_

Ce cri vint glacer mon sang. Extérieurement, c'était pas Tahiti. Mais maintenant, intérieurement, c'était le Pôle Nord.

La ruelle où nous nous trouvions s'enfonçait plus loin dans la pénombre et on n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'y risquer pour secourir le propriétaire de la voix.

On se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'agression pour avoir l'avantage de la surprise. On s'arrêta à l'orée de la lumière du seul lampadaire en marche pour observer la scène d'un œil expert avant d'agir.

Une blonde aux yeux verts pailletés d'or portant des lunettes et un long pull à capuche beige était cerner par deux gars tatoués et piéger dans un cul-de-sac. Un homme ensanglanté gisait à un mètres de la scène. Sûrement un honnête citoyen avec un trop gros cœur.

Je reporta mon attention sur mon coéquipier qui me mima un compte à rebours de ses doigts. Au bout de « trois » on s'approcha tout doucement du dos de nos adversaires. La blonde nous fixait intensément, ce que durent remarquer les deux méchants puisqu'ils se retournèrent au moment où l'on bloqua leurs trachées à l'aide de nos avants-bras pour les étrangler et les immobiliser.

Je souris fièrement à Puck mais m'inquiète aussitôt en voyant la jeune fille qui transpirer littéralement de peur en fixant un point derrière moi.

Je ne pris que deux secondes pour comprendre qu'un nouveau challenger rejoignait la partie. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je réagis trop tard et me tords de douleur en sentant le bois d'une batte de base-ball s'éclatait et se nicher dans ma face.

Je lâcha ma prise sur l'individu toujours immobile dans mes bras et le vis s'étaler à terre sans aucune force, sans doute à cause du manque d'oxygène que lui a causé ma prise.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je m'écrase au sol, face contre terre.

J'entends quelques échanges de lutte entre Noah et le nouvel arrivant avant que mon cerveau ne s'embrume et que je ne m'évanouisse.

Question vacances, on pouvait largement faire mieux.

* * *

_Resalut les gens. Vous avez apprécier ? Ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je me ferais un plaisir de les lire. A demain pour le chapitre 4._

_**- Nezumichii**_


	4. DOC, J'AI OUBLIE LE CHAT

**CHAPITRE 4: DOC, J'AI OUBLIE LE CHAT**

_Salut le monde ! Vous avez aimez la raclée que c'est prie Britt-Britt ? Moi oui. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai une nuit de sommeil à me faire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ma première pensée en me réveillant ce matin fut celle que mon lit semblait plus ferme qu'à l'habituel. Les draps n'étaient pas aussi doux et une odeur d'ammoniaque régnait dans l'air.

Un « bip » constant brisait le calme ambiant. C'est d'ailleurs ce même « bip » qui me sortit de mon état de léthargie.

J'ouvris avec peine les yeux pour constater que je me trouvais dans une pièce totalement blanche. A vue de nez, je dirais que je suis dans un hôpital.

En comprenant ce fait, les souvenirs de ma soirée refirent surface accompagner d'un terrible mal de tête et d'un silencieux gémissement de ma part.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux pour découvrir un Noah endormi sur un fauteuil, à côté d'une jeune femme âgée d'environ une vingtaine d'années entrain de lire un épais roman.

Cette dernière vint à mon chevet pour vérifier mon état. Quand elle fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle sortit de ma chambre de convalescence. Sans doute pour avertir un médecin de mon réveil.

Quand le médecin arriva j'étais encore dans le cirage avec une bouche pâteuse qui me donnait du mal à m'exprimer. Donc quand il posa des questions pour s'assurer que je ne souffre pas d'amnésie seuls des grognements purent franchir mes lèvres.

Mes tentatives de communications réveillèrent Noah qui me sauta presque dessus. Cette démonstration d'affection me fit sourire.

Il me força à boire un verre de sirop de grenadines qui me permit de retrouver ma voix et de finalement répondre au docteur.

–Je répète, pouvez-vous me donnez votre nom et prénom ainsi que votre âge ?

–Brittany Pierce, 23 ans.

–Quel jour sommes-nous ?

–Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je dormais je vous signale, grommelle-je.

L'homme en blouse blanche rigola à la réplique. Tellement qu'il finit par en tousser. L'âge l'a pas gâté. Il s'excuse et recommence son questionnaire.

–Bien. Dîtes moi la première chose qui vous vienne à l'esprit.

L'image d'une grosse boule de poils s'immisça dans mon esprit. Je paniqua en pensant à Lord Tubbington, mon chat. Je l'avais laisser seul à la maison sans nourriture.

–Merde, j'ai oublié de nourrir Tubby, chuchote-je.

–Je n'ai pas pas entendu, pouvez-vous répéter plus fort ?

–Mon chat ! J'ai oublié mon chat !

Puck me regarda, incrédule, et prit la parole.

–Sérieux ? Tu viens de frôler le coma et tu penses à ton chat ? T'es vraiment trop.

Je rigole légèrement avant de grimacer de douleur.

La jeune femme jusqu'ici muette manifesta sa présence en s'informant de ma santé auprès du médecin de la pièce.

–Elle a subi une commotion cérébrale donc des douleurs vont perduré mais grâce à son crâne bien dur, elle est hors de danger. On va lui prescrire des anti-douleurs pour les sensations de vertiges occasionnels et les maux-de-têtes.

Elle acquiesça et je fus surprise de constater quand elle s'approcha qu'elle était l'inconnue que Puck et moi tentions de sauver avant qu'un bâtard ne joue à la ba-balle avec ma tête.

–Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?, demande la blondinette.

–Quand Monsieur Puckerman signera l'autorisation de sortie, sourit le docteur. Ça ne vous dérange pas que nous vous laissons seules ?

–Ça ira, merci.

Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, nous laissant toutes seules toutes les deux.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le tabouret près de mon lit et me tendit sa main droite dans une expression chaleureuse. Je la pris pour la tirer et la serrer contre moi.

Je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras mais elle se détendit vite quand je lui demanda son prénom pour ensuite laisser place à de la gène. Elle se décala de mon corps pour pouvoir correctement me répondre.

–Lucy, vous pouvez m'appeler Lucy.

Un prénom aussi innocent que la personne qui le porter.

–Tutoies-moi ; je viens de risquer ma vie pour toi donc je pense qu'on est assez intime pour ça.

Elle rougit, sûrement de honte, et me remercia.

–T'inquiètes, c'est normal.

–Je tiens quand même à bien vo- te remercier. Ton ami et toi, vous avait dû sauver ma vie et celle de ce malheureux salarier.

–D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? Il était en très mauvais état quand je l'ai vu, presque mort.

–Il est en soins intensifs. Quelques minutes de plus et il n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre.

–Je vois..., rajoute-je avec peine.

La conversation fut écourter par le retour du gars en blanc.

Je sortis quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Pucky, qui portait mon sachet de médocs du bout des bras, et de Lucy.

Cette dernière allait s'éloigner en nous lançant un au-revoir mais je la retins d'un geste de bras.

–Ça te direz de... De passer ton après-midi avec moi ?

–Et Puck ?

–Ne vous en faites pas, je vais poser ces médicaments à ton chez toi et ensuite je me reposerais. Prenez tout votre temps, intervient-il avec un sourire en coin.

–Dans ce cas, se sera avec plaisir.

On souhaita ensemble une bonne journée à Pucky avant de se séparer de lui.

Cette journée qui devait être à la base une journée de repos se termina en un rendez-vous en charmante compagnie.

Ce n'était pas si mal de se casser la gueule si à la fin je finissais avec la beauté effrayer. Vraiment top.

* * *

_J'vous rassure, Britt' ne finira pas avec Blondie n°2. Donnez moi votre avis, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer. Bonne journée._

**_-Nezumichii_**


	5. ON PROFITE DE LA VUE ?

**CHAPITRE 5: ON PROFITE DE LA VUE ?**

_Je l'écris maintenant parce que j'avais oublier..._**  
**

_Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni dans le passé, ni dans le futur, et encore moins dans le présent._

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

Hier soir, après ma sortie _totalement _innocente et amicale avec Lucy, j'ai appelé Jessica- la secrétaire rousse du boulot- par courtoisie.

Elle m'avait proposer un rendez-vous en extérieure mais à cause de mon séjour à l'hôpital j'étais en retard dans la préparations de mes valises. Et le départ était le lendemain.

Elle m'a donc gentiment proposé son aide. C'est pour ça qu'a neuf heures moins le quart du matin j'attendais ça venue. Son aide me sera précieuse.

Je mangeais des mini-croissants dans le canapé en cuir noir de mon salon quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Je m'y précipita pour l'ouvrir et voir se tenir devant moi une Jessica resplendissante de beauté. Même dans un sac poubelle elle serait belle. Mais heureusement aujourd'hui elle portait des _nike _montante à talons, un jean slim déchiré qui lui moulait bien les fesses, un débardeur col en V qui en dévoilait pas mal et une veste en cuir qu'elle avait retirer et mit sous son bras droit.

Je la fis entrer et lui proposa de manger et boire quelques trucs. Elle accepta volontiers et je lui servis les pains au chocolat et le cappuccino qu'elle m'avait commander.

Elle finit rapidement son repas avant de s'étirer les membres pour échauffer ses muscles.

–Alors, on commence par quoi ?, demande Jessica.

–Hum..., réfléchis-je. La chambre ! Les vêtements sont le plus utile, et vaux mieux que je prenne le moins d'effets personnels.

–Compris.

On monta toutes les deux au première étage pour rejoindre ma chambre et commencer à descendre les cartons déjà remplis devant l'entrée de ma maison.

Arriver dedans, elle se pencha pour ramasser une boîte et mon regard se promena sur ses jambes et son fessier qui paraissaient bien sculpter à travers le tissu de son jean.

Elle se releva, boîte en main, et un malicieux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

–On profite de la vue ?

Je rougis, honteuse d'avoir était prise sur le fait.

–Ouep, la ville est pas mal vue de la baie vitrée.

Elle rit. Elle comme moi savions que ce n'était pas de cette vue là don-t-elle parlait.

On reprit le travaille après s'être marrer un bon coup.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se poser sur ses muscles saillants. À la vue de son corps, mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des images perverses. Et je vous jure que si le Professeur Xavier ou qu'un Légiliment traînait dans le coin, il serait choquer du niveau de perversité de mes pensées.

Et mes joues rosées dû à l'effet de ces dernières ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jessica qui s'amusait à me chauffer en faisant des gestes langoureux à la limite de l'obscène pour me transformer en tomate vivante.

On continua ce jeu jusqu'à la pose de midi. Elle et moi étions crever à cause de ces trois heures d'exercices intensifs. Mes muscles étaient en compote donc je ne voulais absolument pas cuisiner, même si ce n'était que pour réchauffer des restes ou du surgeler.

Je pris alors des brochures de restos et de fast-foods qui livrer à domicile et mon téléphone portable en main en m'affalant sur mon canapé quatre places. Jessie, assise sur un fauteuil à têtière, pouffa en me voyant imiter le cachalot échouer sur une plage.

–J'vais commander, t'as une préférence ?, demande-je en lui mettant mon portable sous le nez pour appuyer mes dires.

Elle ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

–De la pizza ?

–OK.

Je m'assis convenablement pour pouvoir passer correctement mon appelle.

Après avoir demander une pizza quatre fromages et une jambons-fromage, je me lève pour aller me servir un verre de jus malgré les douleurs au dos et aux jambes qui se manifestèrent à ce geste.

Le livreur arriva moins de vingts minutes plus tard et la rouquine alla régler la note. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec de bonnes pizza dans les mains.

On dégusta nos pizzas,- la quatre fromages pour elle et la jambons-fromage pour moi- profitant de cette pause pour retarder le moment où nous devrions nous remettre au travaille.

On papota pour passer le temps et une heure et demi après, nous étions prête à nous remettre au boulot.

–Il ne reste plus que deux boîtes et on a fini, m'annonce mon amie.

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de ma bouche à cette phrase.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux contenus des cartons. Un grand rictus se peigna sur son joli minois.

–Des boîtes pleines de jeux vidéos et de... De sous-vêtements, j'ai de la veine. Je prends celle des dessous.

–Perverse, rigole-je.

Jessie et moi prenons les boîtes pour sortir de « L'appartement des Avengers »- comme j'aimais appeler ma maison- pour déposer les boîtes en cartons dans mon petit jardin.

–On fait quoi maintenant ?

Je pris mon cellulaire et envoya un message à mon meilleur ami avant de répondre à l'interrogation de ma collègue.

–On attend la venue de Puck.

Quinze minutes plus tard, un van gris métallisé s'arrête devant mon portillon. Puck y sort et nous rejoint.

–T'as besoin de Hulk pour embarquer tous ça, Thor ?

–Si tu nous aider au lieu de parler.

Il sourit avant de nous aider à entreposer mes affaires à l'arrière du van.

On finit notre corvée au environ de seize heures.

–On peut te ramener, Jessica ?

–Non merci Noah. M'a voiture est garer pas loin.

–Dommage, souffle-je.

Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi. Elle caressa doucement ma joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

Quand elle s'éloigna de moi un sentiment de manque se fit tout de suite ressentir

–On se retrouvera à votre retour de mission, Agent Pierce.

Elle sortit de ma propriété et s'engouffra dans un _cabriolet_ _sport_ bleu nuit.

–Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

–T'as gueule Pucky.

Je ferma ma porte d'entrée à clé avant de monter côté passager de l'automobile du garçon à crête pour passer le reste de mon après-midi en compagnie de Naomie, sa mère et, bien sûr, de mon ami.

Voir partir Jessica m'a rappelé que demain serait le dernier jour que je passerais avec ma famille. Le dernier que je passerais avec ma mère. Avec mon frère. Mon petit-frère, Sam Evans.

* * *

_Quelqu'un se doutait que Sam allait être le p'tit-frère ? A demain !_

**_-Nezumichii_**

_PS: Les légiliments sont les espèces de télépathes dans Harry Potter._


	6. DÉGAGES CE PIED DE SUR MA FACE !

**CHAPITRE 6: DÉGAGES CE PIED DE SUR MA FACE !**

_Salut tout le monde ! Comme d'hab je poste un chapitre juste après une nuit blanche passait à écrire. Je suis laminée, profitez bien !_

* * *

J'ai fini par dormir chez Puck. J'étais trop triste de quitter les gens que j'aime pour pouvoir dormir seul. Donc Puck et Naomie m'ont consoler et bercer en me répétant « Tout va bien Petite Licorne » toute la nuit.

J'aimerais bien croire que tous va bien mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ma mère souffre du diabète et ce trimballe une foutu pompe planté dans son ventre.

Je n'ai pas vu mon jeune frère de seize ans depuis au moins deux mois, et la seule fois où je pourrais l'apercevoir ce sera pour lui dire une nouvelle fois au-revoir sans savoir quand est-ce que l'on se reverra.

Et mon père est le monstre qui a éloigné Sam de nous quand il a eut fini de se jouer de maman et moi.

Déprimer en se réveillant n'était pas la meilleur des solutions. À part si je voulais me suicider, bien sur, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je ferma les yeux sur le lit que je partageais avec Mini-Puck pour essayer de dormir après ma nuit sans sommeil passait à me triturer l'esprit.

Mais malheureusement un pied malodorant attérit sur mon visage, m'interrompant dans ma tentative de succomber à la fatigue.

–Putain Naomie, dégages ce truc de ma face !

Elle sursauta en m'entendant crier et me poussa hors du lit dans un réflexe.

Tous ça me causa une boss sur la tête et une migraine accentuer par les retours de mon acte héroïque d'il y a deux jours. Génial.

–Désolé !

–J'vais prendre mes cachets, lui dis-je, grognonne.

Elle me regarda traîner des pieds jusque la porte de sa chambre à coucher et je décidais de sortir en prenant la peine de claquer le panneau de bois.

Mauvaise idée, mon mal de crâne augmenta en un instant.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour prendre la direction de la cuisine afin de me servir un verre d'eau pour avaler mes médicaments.

Je croisa Madame Puckerman et la salua avant de reprendre mon chemin devant son drôle de regard.

Je pus enfin me soulager de cette horrible douleur hyper désagréable.

Après ça, je me servis d'un bol de céréales Lucky Charm, mes préférés, avec du lait et un verre de jus d'orange.

Quand j'eus fini mon délicieux petit-déjeuner la porte sonna. Il n'était que 6 heures 37, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait nous déranger à cette heure-ci.

–Je vais ouvrir, préviens-je.

–Non Britt', n'y vas pas !

Mais je me trouvais déjà devant la porte d'entrer quand M'dame Puckerman termina sa phrase.

Je l'ouvris pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un jeune asiatique qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, brun au cheveux court, habillé en costume-cravatte.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et son teint blanchâtre devint rapidement rouge vif. Je l'interrogea du regard mais il était pétrifier, comme de la pierre.

Je suivis alors le tracer de ses yeux du regard pour découvrir que je ne portais que des sous-vêtement en dentelles blanches devant cet étranger.

C'était pour ça qu'il semblait y avoir beaucoup de courants d'air.

J'avais oublier de me mettre des vêtements à cause de ma mauvaise nuit et du pied puant de la p'tite sœur.

Je m'excusa de ma nudité partielle et le fis entrer avant d'aller me vêtir.

Je revins cinq minutes plus tard au rez-de-chaussé et vis notre invité imprévu discuter avec Puckerman mère et fils.

–Ah te voilà Britt, fit Pucky en me voyant, on t'attendait.

Je souris et m'installe près de Puck sur le canapé.

–Mike Chang, agent du FBI, enchanté.

On se serra la main et il nous expliqua la raison de sa venue.

–Vous êtes sans doute au courant que votre mission se passera en collaboration avec le FBI.

Pucky et moi acquiescions.

–Je suis la personne en charge de vous aider. J'ai grandi dans un quartier comme Lima Heights, je vous serai d'une grande utilité.

Il nous annonça aussi que le départ était prévu pour 8 heures pile.

Très peu de temps avant de quitter mes proches. Mais c'est pour ces proches que je vais accomplir la mission qui m'a été assignée.

Il partit ensuite en nous disant qu'il nous accompagnera durant le trajet vers notre nouvelle maison provisoire.

Je quitta le domicile peu après le départ de l'Agent Chang pour rejoindre celui de ma mère et l'aider à se préparer pour mon départ et la rencontre avec Sammy tout en profitant de sa présence.

À 7 heures 10, mon téléphone portable sonna et la personne au bout du fils me convoqua au lieu de rendez-vous établi pour le début du voyage.

Arriver là-bas, la seule chose que l'on vîmes ma mère et moi fut les mèches blondes de mon frère qui avait accouru pour nous serrer dans ses bras.

Nous étions tous les trois émut de ces retrouvailles que mon géniteur, Jeff Evans, écourta en nous intimant de nous dépêcher car il avait une importante réunion.

Quel connard.

Sam se détacha de notre étreinte, les yeux inondés de larmes.

–Prends soin de toi sœurette. Et maman, n'oublies pas de noté tes constantes dans ton carnet pour diabétique. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Il courut trouver réconfort chez Naomie. Il ne voulait sans doute pas s'attacher à nous pour ensuite pleurer notre absence.

Dix minutes plus tard, je monta à l'avant du van de Puck en adressant un dernier au-revoir de ma main à la mère de mon meilleur ami et la mienne.

Je n'avais vu ni Sam, ni Naomie. Bizarre.

Pucky suivait la voiture de Mike quant un dos-d'âne secoua notre moyen de transport.

Un cognement et un grognement se firent entendre à l'arrière.

Mon coéquipier et moi échangions un regard avant que ce dernier ne se mette à l'arrêt. Je sortis du véhicule pour le contourner et me retrouver face aux deux portes arrières.

Je les ouvris doucement et découvris avec stupéfaction une version fille de Puck entrain de bâillonner de sa main un ado avec une énorme bouche de mérou.

–Salut sœurette, firent-ils avec nervosité et peur de se faire réprimander.

Puck arriva à ce moment, s'inquiétant de ma non-réaction. Il vit les deux squatteurs et gueula :

–Naomie, Sam, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

Sam et avaient décider de jouer les clandestins et il était trop tard pour les ramener chez eux sinon nous perdrions la trace de Mike.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de ces deux imbéciles ? Ils sont irrécupérables.

* * *

_Et ouep, Sam et Naomie s'incruste à l'aventure ! J'n'allais pas mettre Sam au placard juste après l'avoir intégrer. Et je tenais à ce que Naomie soit sa complice._

_N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me donner votre avis. Bonne journée !_

**_-Nezumichii_**


	7. TROUER COMME DU FROMAGE

**CHAPITRE 7: TROUER COMME DU FROMAGE**

_Coucou ! Ravie de poster ce chapitre 7 ce matin puisque j'aie eu des problèmes de connexion, mais ils sont résolus. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Sam et Naomie se contorsionner entre nos affaires à Puck et à moi à cause du peu de place dont-ils disposaient.

–Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?, me demande Puck.

–Appelle Mike, dis lui qu'on arrive. On va le rejoindre dans pas longtemps.

Il partit récupérer son portable dans la boîte à gant du van avant de téléphoner plus loin.

Je reporta mon attention sur les deux adolescents pris en faute qui attendaient silencieusement leurs sentences.

–Alors, qu'est-que vous faites là ?

–On passait par là et..., commence le blondinet.

–Et on s'est égarer, finit la brunette.

Je soupire à l'entente de leurs excuses super bidons. Puck revint à la fin de leurs explications pour se renseigner sur la situation actuelle.

–Vous, dis-je en pointant les deux inconvénient du doigt, vous allez sagement nous accompagner avant que l'on ne vous renvoie à la maison. Et toi, Puck, tu vas nous conduire à notre destination.

–OK, reviens t'asseoir.

On se réinstalla avec calme à nos places pour poursuivre le voyage qui ne durerait pas plus de 500 mètres maintenant.

Arriver dans le centre-ville, on croisa Mike appuyer sur son capot, nous attendant. Puck stoppa le véhicule et y sortit avant de déverrouiller l'accès aux enfants et d'aller à la rencontre de l'asiatique.

–Alors, quel était votre problème ?

On se décala sans mots pour qu'il fasse la connaissance des deux voyageurs de l'extrême qui étaient cacher derrière nous.

–Ah, je vois..., fit-il. On pourra s'occuper d'eux plus tard, pour l'instant je dois vous montrer votre nouveau domicile.

Il retourna ensuite au volant de sa _Ferrari_ jaune et noir et démarra en s'assurant que nous le suivions bien.

Chang s'arrêta devant une grande villa à l'écart de la ville. Sûrement pour ne pas que les gangster du coin ne soit au courant de ce que l'on tramait derrière leurs dos.

On entra tous ensemble à l'intérieur pour nous rendre compte que malgré que cet endroit était défavorisé, quelques complexes de riches existaient. Carrément injuste pour les pauvres citoyens.

Naomie commençait déjà à parcourir les deux étages de pièces en s'extasiant de leurs contenu pendant que Sam se demander s'il y avait une salle de sport. Je les arrêta dans leurs élans ; ils ne comptaient tout de même pas rester, si ?

–Ramenez-vous les mioches, les appela mon meilleur ami du salon.

Mike et moi nous- avions prit la direction de la cuisine pour se chercher à boire après ce long trajet- nous dirigeâmes vers la voix portante de notre partenaire commun.

On s'assit sur le canapé du salon, autour de Puck qui commença à parler.

–Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à venir, mais vous allez repartir. Les parents doivent s'inquiéter

–Nous renvoie pas !, supplia mon petit-frère. Je veux rester avec ma sœurette, c'est l'enfer chez papa. Il ne s'occupe jamais de moi, il m'ignore presque.

–Tu ne laisserais pas ta mère seule Naomie.

–C'est vrai Britt, je ne le ferais jamais. Mais elle est au courant de notre « fugue » et elle préfère que je m'assure que Sammy ne fera pas de bêtise. Et puis je veux vraiment être avec mon frère.

Nous, les trois adultes de la pièce, nous consultions du regard avant de soupirer à l'unisson. Mike prit la parole pour exprimer nos trois pensées.

–Nous verrons ça demain.

On acquiesça et il continua de parler.

–Nous avons tous les trois une rentrée à préparer.

–L'école ? J'suis pas vraiment douer pour ça, grimaça Puck.

–Oui, à McKinley. Un bahut qui mélange lycée et université.

–Pourquoi ?, demande-je.

–Toutes les personnes en lien de près ou de loin avec nos cibles étudies là-bas. C'est une superbe opportunité pour les mettre dans nos poches.

–Intéressant. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, sourit Pucky.

Après cette mise au point de nos objectifs, on déménagea nos affaires grâce aux paires de bras musclés des garçons et des directives de Mini-Puck.

À la fin de tous ça, on était épuiser à part Naomie qui sautillait de partout, heureuse de découvrir un nouvel environnement.

–Calmes toi Naomie. Tu me donnes le tournis.

–Désolé Brittany, mais j'ai trop d'énergie pour rester sur place.

–Viens plutôt t'asseoir sœurette.

–Non merci Puck. Je suis pas fatiguée.

–À même temps tu n'as fais que nous gueuler des ordres en gesticulant, chuchota Sam.

Apparemment il n'avait pas assez bien chuchoter puisqu'il se reçu une claque à l'arrière de sa coupe à la Justin Bieber dans la minute par Naomie qui passait derrière son fauteuil.

Je me leva du canapé que je partageais avec un Noah à deux doigt de crevé de fatigue, pour aller embêter ma petite-sœur de cœur.

À ce moment là, un cliquetis ce fit entendre près de la terrasse. Comme celui d'une arme à feu. Merde.

Alertée, je plongea vers Naomie pour la plaquer au sol avant que les coups de feu ne retentissent.

Par chance, on arriva à se couvrir derrière un pan de mur avant que des projectiles de fusils d'assauts semblables aux _AK-47 _ne nous troues comme du fromage.

À la fin de la fusillade on rejoignit les autres en vérifiant bien qu'aucune personne ne puisse à nouveau nous tirer dessus.

–Qu'est-qui c'est passé ? Vous allez bien les filles ?

–Tout va bien Pucky, ne t'inquièt-

–Regardez par là, m'interrompt Mike.

On se tourna Puck et moi vers le mur que Mike nous désignait. Sam et Naomie étaient aussi occuper à l'observer.

Les balles qui s'étaient loger dans le mur formaient une phrase bien distincte.

BIENVENUE SUR NOTRE TERRAIN DE JEUX LES FRIQUES

Sympas le comité d'accueil. J'attends avec impatience la crémaillère.

* * *

_Perso, je n'aime pas le fromage à part le Gouda et celui des cordons bleus. Et vous ?_

_**-Nezumichii**_


	8. SHERLOCK PIERCE ET NOAH WATSON

**CHAPITRE 8: SHERLOCK PIERCE ET NOAH WATSON**

_Après une bonne pause pour rattraper mes heures de sommeilles, je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture après cette tirade de __Pokémon__. __  
_

* * *

–Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel !, s'exclama Puck.

–Notre fête de bienvenue, déclara Mike.

–Très réussite d'ailleurs, ironisais-je.

Nous nous concertâmes tous du regard avant que les deux mineurs de la pièce ne s'exclame :

–C'était trop cool !, firent-ils, pleins d'admiration.

–C'est ça votre quotidien ?, questionna Sam.

–Exact, Boucles D'or, se moqua Pucky.

Sam bouda à la comparaison entre lui et le personnage de comte. Ce contraste entre sa moue de petite fille et son corps d'homme viril me provoqua un rire. Naomie me rejoignit, ce qui renfrogna encore plus mon frère.

–Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi !

Tellement marrant. Cette manière enfantine qu'il avait de se défendre était tordante. Et elle m'avait tellement manqué.

Rigoler était un bon moyen de déstresser et en ce moment j'avais bien besoin d'évacuer la tension qui s'était installer dans mon corps après cette « fête de bienvenue ».

Après ce fou rire décompressant on constata tous les dégâts. On soupira tous ensemble en comprenant que sa sera une corvée de réparer le mur et, d'après le quartier, je dirais qu'il ne doit y avoir que très peu de professionnels recommandables pour le refaçonner.

–Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Une question de Naomie. Même si des extraterrestres envahissaient la Terre, elle ne perdrait pas le nord.

–Ça dépend, répondit Mike. Quelle heure est-il ?

–17 heures 45, dit Sammy.

–Eh bien, on peut-

Un énorme gargouillement vint interrompre la phrase de Mike. Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers moi et je rougis de gêne devant l'étincelle de malice qui apparu dans le regard de chacun.

–Désolé, on a pas vraiment manger à midi.

–Eh bien, on peut aller déjeuner, reprit l'asiatique en souriant.

–Complètement d'accord !, cria Sam.

Quelle goinfre celui-là, comment faisait-il pour rester aussi bien bâti ? Enfin, en ce moment c'était moi qui mourrais de faim et qui tuerais pour manger un bon hamburger avec du délicieux fromage fondant.

–Et qu'est-ce que vous voudrez manger ?

–Un burger avec un steak bien juteux, dit Puck en se léchant les babines.

–Je croyais que tu préférais les grosses saucisses.

–Ah. Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire Pierce.

–Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

–Bon les enfants, on peut y aller ?

On tira tous les deux nos langues à Naomie et sa voix pleine de condescendance avant de prendre nos vestes et de sortir de notre nouvelle maison.

Les autres nous suivirent et on monta tous dans le van de Puck. Mike conduisit puisqu'il connaissait déjà le chemin Puck s'assit près de lui et les autres et moi nous nous installâmes à l'arrière qui était désormais vide.

La bonne humeur flottait dans l'air, comme si les événements d'il y a quelques minutes n'étaient même pas arriver. Un bon repas pouvait effacer les malheurs d'un homme. Pratique.

Mike nous gara sur un parking près d'un parc publique au centre de la ville de Lima. Dès que l'automobile se stoppa, les adolescents se dépêchèrent de sortir, exciter de découvrir cette ville devant renfermer de nombreux secrets. Secrets que je devais débusquer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial, et pendant tout le trajet les gens se retournèrent après notre passage. Les nouveaux venus n'étaient apparemment pas habituel. Tous ces regards scrutateurs devenaient flippants, j'avais l'impression de me faire sonder par des petits bonhommes verts de Mars. Très désagréable.

On rentra dans le plus grand bâtiment de la zone commercial devant les dizaines de personnes qui ne cessaient de nous suivre des yeux.

À l'intérieur, on trouva facilement le BreadSticks du coin.

–Dîtes, vous avez remarquer ? C'est comme si on nous surveiller.

–En faite, c'est le cas, avoua Mike. Il ne faut pas que tu changes d'attitude Naomie. Ils pourraient le prendre comme une attaque.

–Comme des lions affamés entourant une bande de gazelles, compara Puck.

–J'ai compris, et toi Sam ?

–Impec' Nao. Je ne suis pas si bête que sa.

–Mon frère est juste très naïf, comme moi, dis-je, fière.

–Pas de quoi s'en vanter, murmura mon meilleur ami.

Je lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les cotes pour le faire taire et rentrer dans le restaurant. Encore une fois, tous les visages se tournèrent vers nous.

Nous nous assîmes sur deux tables de quatre places avant que l'employé du FBI n'aille commander au comptoir. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard accompagner de deux plateaux remplis de cheese burgers.

On mangea avec hâte – nous étions morts de faim – en essayant de se faire petits pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ces personnes qui nous épiaient.

Avant de rentrer à notre domicile, je partis me prendre du café à emporter pour digérer le repas. Mes amis avaient déjà passer la porte du resto quand je reçus ma boisson.

–Dépêches toi Britt !

–J'arrive Noah !

Presser par Noah, je ne vis pas la fille qui franchit les portes au même moment que moi. Mon café se renversa sur la robe d'été jaune pâle qu'elle portait.

–Désolé !, m'empressais-je de dire.

Elle se contenta de me pousser légèrement pour rentrer en évitant mes yeux. Je n'eus le temps que de me retourner pour entrevoir l'éclat de ses pupilles avant que mes amis ne me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je monta une nouvelle fois à l'arrière du véhicule de Puck en repensant à cette fille qui ressemblait étrangement à... Lucy ! Cette fille ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette jeune blonde que Noah et moi avions sauver.

Mais que faisait-elle à Lima ? Était-elle mêler aux magouilles qui se tramaient ici ?

Encore un mystère à résoudre pour Sherlock Pierce et son assistant : Noah Watson.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, j'aimerais connaitre vote avis. A la prochaine._

_**-Nezumichii**_


	9. COMME UN MAÎTRE ET SON CHIEN

**CHAPITRE 9 : COMME UN MAÎTRE ET SON CHIEN**

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un chapitre rempli de surnom sur les fossettes ! Génial hein ? _

* * *

Aujourd'hui est officiellement mon premier jour de cours au lycée/université McKinley avec Puckerman et Chang.

Comme on habitait plutôt à l'écart de la population, le trajet maison-école durait environ quarante-cinq minutes, donc nous devions nous lever aux aurores pour être à 7 heures 50 devant les portes du bahut. Très chiant.

Tellement chiant que nous arrivâmes avec vingts minutes de retard dû aux longues douche de Noah. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans la salle de bain pour prendre autant de temps ?

Donc, à 8 heures 10, nous traînions dans les couloirs en quête du secrétariat universitaire de l'école pour recevoir nos emplois du temps.

–Je t'avais dis de faire plus vite ! 1 heure 30 pour se doucher, et tu oses te répéter : '' Puckzilla est un homme, un vrai '' chaque matin devant ton miroir !?

–C'est pas ma faute Blondie ! Et puis comment t'es au courant de mon rituel matinal quotidien ?

–Taisez-vous !, gueula Mike devant nous. Fermez-là et concentrons nous sur notre problème d'orientation.

Je fis un joli petit doigt d'honneur à Pucky avant d'accélérer ma cadence pour rejoindre notre nouvel ami qui s'arrêta devant un plan du bâtiment pour trouver notre chemin.

–À droite au prochain croisement, nous informa ce dernier.

On reprit la route pour enfin trouver ce maudit secrétariat après avoir parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de couloirs pendant sept longues minutes.

À 8 heures 23, emplois du temps en main, nous nous rendîmes à notre premier cours de la journée, itinéraire en tête.

L'asiatique rentra dans une salle de biologie alors que Puck et moi nous rendions à notre cours d'espagnol, puisque nous n'étions pas réparti dans la même classe.

On toqua à la porte de la salle 102 avant d'entrer. Un homme coiffé de frisettes avec des fossettes au menton et portant un veston nous accueillit d'un large sourire. Il nous fit signe de monter sur la petite estrade près du tableau afin de nous présenter à nos camarades. Ce que fit d'abord Puck.

–Noah Puckerman. Mais appelez moi Puck, dit-il avec nonchalance.

Le prof m'encouragea de la main à me présenter à mon tour.

–Brittany Pierce, enchantée, souriais-je.

–Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Hudson et Mademoiselle Lopez.

Mister Fossette nous indiqua un géant à l'air bête et une belle latina assis l'un derrière l'autre. Sans perdre une seconde, je m'assis près de cette beauté avant que Pucky ne le fasse. Ce dernier ce retrouva alors dos face à moi tandis que Fossette-Man se présentait à notre suite.

–Je suis Monsieur Schuester, votre professeur principale. Nous sommes contents d'accueillir de nouveaux camarades, n'est-ce pas ?

La classe resta très silencieuse, les élèves se contentant de nous envoyer des regards haineux. Je supposai qu'ils n'aimaient _vraiment_ pas les nouveaux.

Monsieur Schuester frappa dans ses mains pour reprendre contenance avant de reprendre parole.

–Bref, continuons notre cours. Si vous êtes bloquer Noah et Brittany, vous n'aurez qu'à demander de l'aide à vos voisins.

Mon ami et moi sortîmes chacun un cahier de nos sacs à dos pour commencer à prendre des notes.

Mais au bout de trois minutes à entendre des mots incompréhensibles sortir des lèvres de Fossettes-en-Folie, mon cerveau était bousiller. J'avais même abandonner l'idée d'essayer de recopier les mots étrangers marquer sur le tableau. Je n'aurais jamais du choisir espagnol comme deuxième langue.

Pour passer le temps j'arrachai des feuilles de mon cahier pour en faire des boulettes et les balancer sur Puck qui papotait avec le géant. Après quelques projectiles il se retourna, visiblement énerver.

–Arrêtes ça Pierce.

–Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Puckerman.

Il me montra du doigt la montagne de bouts de papier qui s'était amassés sur son bureau.

–Je vois vraiment pas, répétais-je.

Il prit le tas entier de boulettes en grinçant des dents avant de me le balancer à la figure. Ma voisine de table, qui jusque là suivait le cours, ricana doucement en voyant ma face défigurée par du papier. Le voisin de Puck en fit de même.

–Jeunes gens, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît sinon je serais obliger de vous exclure de ma classe, averti Monsieur Schue.

Nous prîmes un air innocent devant la menace du prof jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous tourne le dos.

–Bien joué mec, chuchota Hudson en tapant la main levée de Puck.

–Tais toi cachalot, fit Mademoiselle Lopez, j'essaye de suivre ce piètre cours enseigner par une personne qui ne sait même pas se présenter en espagnole sans l'aide d'un dictionnaire.

Cette phrase fût dîtes suffisamment fort pour que Schuester puisse l'entendre. Je retins mon souffle, m'attendant à de sérieuses représailles de Schuester mais rien ne vint, il continuait sa leçon comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun reproche dans les mots de la latina. Il baissait juste la tête. Comme un toutou qui recevait une réprimande de son maître.

Je passai les quinze minutes restantes à observer cette fille assise près de moi. Sa prestance m'intriguait, cette aura autoritaire et ensorcelante qui l'entourait me fasciné. J'étais irrémédiablement attirer par elle même si je ne lui avais jamais parler, et c'est ce qui m'intriguer.

La sonnerie retentit et je ramassai mes affaires pour ensuite sortir de la salle de classe mais la brune au teint halée installée à ma gauche m'en empêcha en me saisissant le bras. Elle jeta des coups d'œils pour vérifier si nous étions seules avant de poser ses orbes noires sur ma personne. Un petit rictus se forma aux coins de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne mes mains pour y glisser une carte aux creux de mes paumes. Je l'interrogeai du regard avant qu'elle ne se lève en me lançant :

–On ne fait pas facilement confiance par ici. Fais tes preuves et on t'acceptera.

Elle allait passer le pas de la porte mais se retourna au moment de sortir pour me ré-adresser la parole.

–Ah j'oubliais, seul les relations te permettront de survivre alors fais toi de bonnes fréquentations. Et surtout, fais attention aux gros bras de la Reine des Glaces, ils t'ont en ligne de mire.

Elle me laissa seule avec mes questions sur ces conseils de vie, dans cette pièce désormais déserter, à fixer le bout de carton entre mes doigts avant de le retourner et de lire les inscriptions au dos.

SNIXX'S

BOITE DE NUIT

23H – 05H

Un numéro de téléphone y était marquer avec « S. Lopez » écrit au marqueur noir.

Intéressant. J'avançais dans ma mission et allais sûrement faire rager Noah en lui apprenant que j'avais déjà un début de piste. Cette Lopez pimentait un minimum ma journée et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je repris mes affaires, les mis sur mes épaules, et sortis de la salle à la recherche de ma prochaine heure de cours en compagnie de l'ennui.

* * *

_Santana FUCKIN' Lopez est la ! Toujours avec des remarques cinglantes ou bien placer. J'adore Satan._

**_-Nezumichii_**


End file.
